Prelude to 13, The Last Thing
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: Helena G. Wells knew she pay for the crimes she committed so dieing for her friends was just natural but instead of finding the fires of hell waiting for her she found some one else,or some pony else life. Before she could find the answers more pressing matters come along. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the right to My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic, it is the property of Hasbro. Nor do I own the rights to Warehouse 13 But I wanted to share this story with you.**I would like to thank Noseinbook42** for his encoring words and in sight thanks to him I had the courage to write this story and the other that will follow. **Thank you again Noseinbook42.** This is lead to another story later. **You can tell me if I got any names wrong but it will be a while before I can make corrections.**

Prelude to 13, The Last Thing...

Warehouse 13 & My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic

Chapter 1; H.G. Wells and Daring Do

The last thing she said to her friends before she died was. "I Smell Apples" With a forced smile and sorrow full tears in her eyes she was gone. _I'm sorry Christina._ The fury of the explosion took her, then black.

Conciseness came back to her she the blackness was fading, she was coming back? H.G. knew she should have been gone, but she could here familiar voices, did they save her? No, they couldn't have saved her. She could smell apples, just like back at Warehouse 12! The voices were familiar, but not new, they were old! She Opened her eyes, Her eyes darted around taking in her surrounding as quickly as possible. What information could she gather to help her tell who and where she was. There was not many thing she could see. She was in a hospital room the style was like the eighteen hundreds, but she saw a strange looking X-ray machine and what resembled an M.R.I. machine that technology was from twenty eleven. They had steam pipes running around them and made of copper and brace with light balls along the edge. They were powered by eighteen hundreds power source. _Steam Punk?_ She commented to her self.

"Ha, Ms. Do your back with us in the land of the living." _Catarainga?_ H.G. thought to herself. She turned to the direction of the voice. It was a old looking white and black spotted, unicorn he had short gray beard and a bald head. He had an endearing, quizzical smile and a small set of spectacles on the bridge of his nose. He reminder her of her old teacher, if he was a horse, wait too small may be a pony.

"Where am I?" H.G. asked in her normal polished voice. She had hoped that the question would no raise any supposition. She looked at herself closely she was not human! _I'm a pony too? _H.G. saw a feather come into her line of sight. _I'm a Pegasus?_ She thought to herself. She was a tan-yellow Pegasus, though her head was bandaged she had long multa-streaked black hair. H.G. examined her side which was bandaged, she noticed a tattoo on her flank it was a compass the needle was made from her grappler gun.

The old unicorn saw this and gave a warm smile. "Oh yes, I guess you would be a little started. Being near the edge of death and then coming back like that is disconcerting. Don't worry your old teacher, Checkmate Angle. will make you feel all better." He answered in a fine polishes manner just like her old teacher. The unicorn bent down and tapped her forehead with his horn. An aura of clear energy surrounded his horn and they in a burst of light it encompassed her as well. H.G. felt a surge of energy, thoughts, emotions and memories running through her. "You see, we managed to find you in the neck of time to save your life. You are in the infirmary back at The Cantlot Royal Vaults. But don't worry, the healing spell I just cast will help you. Just lay back and let it do it's job I will see you in the morning Ms. Do."

She found herself weak again and collapsed back on the bed. The flood was too much for her to hold back there was nothing she could do to stop these foreign memories. She had to keep herself. Her name, was Helena. G. Wells, she was born in England, September 21st 1866 on and died in the year 2011 in South Dakota.

No one will ever know that she existed because of her twin bother, Charles would be credited for her work. While her bother was a writer, she was a scientist, engineer, visionary, secret agent and most important to her was mother. It was true many of Helena's adventure were kept secret but her brother wrote them as fictional stories that all would remember.

She was an agent of her Majesty's service, she was Warehouse 12 agent. She had many adventure collecting dangerous artifacts and stopping evil foes that would hurt England and the world.

She had a daughter, Christen, she loved her. She could remember the times where she would play tea party with her daughter smiling as we clinked our tiny cup together. _I would watch as she play with her dolls, until she got me to play with her. _She broke into her thought. _I let her rest on my shoulder as I read her stories._ H.G. couldn't help but recant each time One time when she was on a mission she had to leave her allying daughter with a relative. Their house was robbed and the robbers took her daughter's life. She tired to continued her work, but she could not she just kept trying to find a way to bring back her beloved Christen. The Regents were forced to Bronzed, and there she stayed more countless ages until she was brought back by a twisted man. James MacPherson. Waves of pain ripped throughout H.G.'s body. She knew that she had to remember the darker, the darkest days of her life. Triggered by the lost of her daughter.

She tried again to work. To work with the American Agents of Warehouse 13 her new friends, Myka, Claudia, even Pete and Artie. It was great fun. More fun then warehouse 12 and they... They all grew, they were good friends and she grew to respect them very much but the pain would come back again. The pain, was becoming too great. She, she. No, she couldn't relive those memories of betrayal

The pain was too much she couldn't live linger on them any more. _No, No not those memories!_ She told herself. She knew what was coming she couldn't stand to see what she tried to do to those how she called friends and those she cared about. _No, no I need relief!_ She screamed to herself. She let the stranger's memories come in.

She could see the tan-yellow Pegasus with her black stripped hair in the wind as she soared in the air her bright magenta eyes gleamed. The strangers was named Daring Do she was a citizen of a land know as Equestria. Equestria was a kingdom of talking ponies, it was a world of magic, myths, monster, ledges and all things she believed in when she was a girl. _A fairy tail land?_ It was a land ruled by a pony princess, more like a goddess, named Celestia a pony who could controlled the very sun. She was a large as a horse with large white wings and horn with a rainbow main that flowed, H.G was impressed. _The princess has ruled the land in both peace and harmony for many year. A world where every one gets along a, paradise I've long to see from Earth._ H.G concluded.

Daring Do had been born in a city in the clouds amply named Clouds dale with her twin bother Yielding Do. Daring was just like her name described and her bother was much the same. Seeing Daring's bother the two reminded H.G. so much of herself and her bother. _Well I guess some thing don't change even in other worlds._ H.G mused to herself.

At a young age Daring shown a aptitude for all sorts of things. H.G. Couldn't help but see the similarities in her and Daring's life. She was just as smart and resourceful as she was. Daring went in to the Royal flight Academy to became one of Celestia's official flying solders, but she could tell. H.G. saw that this worlds society didn't stop her form doing what ever she wanted. Just because she was a girl or rather a filly they didn't get in her way. _I'm sure I could like this world, part of me wish I was born into this world_. She told herself.

Celestia personally asked her, rather Daring, to work for a specula sect of he Royal Guards meant to collect dangerous, powerful, and important Artifacts. It was Daring's job to find them and remove them form this worlds equation.

Then came the next set of memories. It was of a little white Pegasus filly with the same kind of black hair that Daring had. This memory tore at her it was... She watched Daring Do entered through a pair of gigantic double oak doors the filly was playing with dolls. "Crystal Song, Mommy's here!" Daring called out.

When she noticed Daring Do, Crystal Song, the filly's face lit up and raced towards her and embraced her tightly. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" The little filly cheered. Daring face softened and smiled with a slight tear in her eyes.

This made H.G. freeze, it was her daughter! Daring had a daughter, just like her! She had to know more. She willed the memories to come now, she had to know about Daring's daughter. She couldn't help but linger on what she saw, The two dancing, laughing and Crystal learning from her mother. The time they shard and the love between them was strong, the similarities between her and Daring Do were spooky. Or was she was loosing herself to Daring's memories?

As the last memory played out H.G. shot up form he bed. "Mr. Angle, please come her! I need you!".

The old unicorn came rushing into the infirmary. "Daring what's wrong I told you to get some rest for the morning."

"I need to see my daughter! I need to see my daughter now!" H.G. yelled at the old unicorn. She tried to make her eye a miserable a possible, pleading for what she asked.

The old unicorn smiled at her. "Well, I can not keep a dam from her foal. I will have Mr. Cart right bring you home in a carriage. But if I do that you must promise me that you will sleep on your way there."

"Of course you have my word Checkmate Angle." H.G. said in the most polished voice an English woman could muster.

"All right ms. Do don't over sell it. I shall make sure everything is take care of." Checkmate Angle said with a smile, before leaving the infirmary.

The last memory she had seen was the memory that of Daring Do saying good by before this latest mission. Daring was sitting on the edge of her daughters bed. Her daughter was sick she was not well.

"Mommy, do you really have to go?" She pleaded softly.

Daring caressed her daughters main and kissed her. "Yes, mommy has to go Celestia what's me to something to do something very important," Tears came to her face. "It will make Equestria safe for you. It my not seem fare, but mommy loves you more then any thing and..."

"I love you to mommy and I know that you'll be back as soon as you can." Crystal Song said to her mother.

Kissing her foal again. "Mommy will be back as soon as she can. She loves you. Now you need to get better so go to bed and Mommy with be back." The foal nodded and slipped under her bed cover and closed her eyes tight.

That was why she need to see the child now, H.G. had seen many type of sickness in her life and she hope she was wrong. She hoped that the memory was completely wrong. _Scarlet Fever._ H.G. Thought if that child has it she could be dead, but maybe these ponies could treat it? She could only guess she had to know! She could live in another world, another life, especially one she did not deserve to live in! Having to bury another child especially one that was not her own she couldn't live through the second hand pain of being reminded of the first. The only comfort to her was._ At lest it's sickness and not some senseless act of violence. I can tolerate sickness._ H.G. didn't know why she was being so nervous waiting for the carriage but she was.

"I have to see my child, I have to see my child." She repeated aloud to no one in particular. She knew she had to see that child, Daring didn't deserve to loose her child, that was one simply H.G. would not allow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Beloved Daughter

The carriage ride allowed her to reflect on many things and yet still no answers came to her. What happened to her? Why was she here? In the reflection of the carriage window she could see Daring's dark magenta eyes, they weren't hers. But it wasn't her eyes she cared about it was Daring's Daughter, what will she do? If the child did survive could she raise Crystal Song as her own daughter? _Will I give the child the love she deserves? Yes, I can easily do Daring's work at The Cantlot Royal Vaults. What am I suppose to do? I don't wish to bury another child, but can I love another child? I have to because she needs her mother but..._ She continued to think she was still worried what can she do?

The carriage stopped in front of an enormous manor H.G. couldn't wait to be let out, she charged out of the carriage. Leaving an Earth Bound pony that bared a striking resemblance to her old partner at Warehouse 12. She forced the front doors of the manor open, the foray was empty but for a dusty brown Pegasus with an orange brown main and curly handle bar mustache. Daring's bother Yielding he was pacing nervously looking at the floor and mumbling to himself.

_No!_ She screamed to herself. _I'm too late! _She rushed passed him to the bed rooms in Daring's memories. Crystal Song' bedroom was past the sitting room, she had to go through one more room and she would know.

Seeing his sister Yielding tried to stop her but H.G. would not be stopped. "Daring, I'm sorry but.."

Throwing the door to the sitting room open she saw a little filly, dressed in what was probably a night shirt, curled into a ball near resting on a rung near the fire. H.G. saw a rhythmic up and down motion in her body, she was breathing! She let out a sigh of relief, she was alive.

"That's one of the things...," Yielding said hesitantly "I fired a butler today."

H.G. looked at him with a both surprise and confusion. "Your nervous over firing the hired help? You bloody scared me half to death I thought my da... foal was dead! And your scared how I would react on you firing the hired help!" H.G. roared as she bent in back to the floor.

Looking around avoiding eye contact, he continued. "That's not all. You see, when we heard you were injured, Crystal Song over heard. Well, she refused to go back to bed and the butler in question said for her to go to bed or you'll be dead. Well, that's when I fired him." He said in a quivering voice. He was still avoiding my stare. "I know you said that I'm not allowed to do any of the hiring of firing of staff. But what he said, that was unforgivable. You don't say that sort of thing to a child! Well she was so distort and there was no other way. I agreed to let her stay up and wait for you to come back. It was the only way to calm her down. I didn't need her getting sick all over again. The poor thing fell a sleep waiting for you."

Speechless H.G. wrapped her hooves around Yielding's neck. "I can't believe you could be so thoughtful." H.G. exclaimed. Yielding was stunned blinking his wide eyes to make sure he was not dreaming.

"Sister?" Yielding questioned.

_Yielding is nothing like my brother Charles but why? They seemed so very similar to start? Charles would never had done something like that, he would have let the butler say such a horrible thing to Christen and thought nothing of it. _

Looking Yielding in the face with tears forming in her eyes. "I don't care that you fired him. I don't care that you let my foal stay up to wait for me. I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you helped Crystal Song. I'm glad that you were here for her."

"We're family, aren't we? Isn't that what family does or at lest suppose to do for each other?" Yielding asked her.

H.G. nodded, still fighting back tears. "I guess your right, but I never expected it from you." _Oh, drat I'm not sure if that's true. I shouldn't have said that_. H.G. Thought to herself.

The Pegasus stallion blushed at his sister's earlier comment. H.G. Could guess she must have been right. "I've always been a bit of a lout, well a very big one in fact, I just... I just needed to be a better brother! You deserve it Daring," He said wrapping his hooves around her. "You, you needed me in the past. You came to me in the worst time of your life. You absolutely needed me in the most critical time in your life and I wasn't there for you or her. You came to my aid when I need it, but I never asked at all. You saved me and I left you out to dry. I needed to make up for that."

_That's for sure my bother Charles was in so much trouble and debt that I had to call in a few favors to make it all go a way and then what does my bother do to repay me? He becomes a famous writer by writing his books on my adventures. But I and Christen were never in any danger so there must be apart of Daring's life I still don't know about? But still the present._ She fumed a bit mentally.

H.G. thoughts turned back to Yielding 's speech. "I'll try my best to be here for you now! Oh, Crystal Song's fever broke and I think she'll be better now, but I'll call a new doctor to examen her to makes sure if she is OK. If you like I'll take care of every thing. I think that you should stay with Crystal Song tonight, I'll have a bed brought in..."

"Yes, I leave it to you," H.G. releasing Yielding form her grip. "The bed will not be necessary I'll stay in Crystal Song's bed with her, I need some maternal bonding time right now."

"Indeed, you can count on me from now on sister," Yielding said with confidence. "Not to be nosing, but why did you come back to night? I thought you would be out for a few days, your injures and such?"

"I had to come back as fast as I could because," She paused trying to think of a good excuses. "I over heard that the doctor my have misdiagnose her condition. He said it may have been scarlet fever, but he didn't tell me because he was told make sure I make my mission. When I heard that, I had to go and see if she was OK." She hope she sounded convening.

"Troubling indeed, I'll have a talk with Mr. Angle about that." Yielding said.

"You do that, I have more important matters." H.G. said Turing around.

Scooping up the little filly H.G. flapped her wings gently allowing her to floating off the ground just a little bit. She carried the filly back to her bedroom. Still holding her in one hoof she spread the covers of the bed and settled down in the bed she put the covers back over herself and the little filly. Resting her own head on the pillow and the filly's head on her shoulder she whispered softly.

"I'll try to bee a good mommy for you. You deserve that much, I promise I'll try. Crystal Song." She finished, still looking at the little filly. Her eyes grew heavy and she passed into slumber still holding the little filly.

Mean while outside of the mansion Mr. Cart right and Mr. Angle, after getting an ear full from Yielding Doo they were on their way back to The Cantlot Royal Vaults.

"I can't believe that he accused of such wrong doing." Cart right said indignantly.

"Oh, well that is understandably it has happen before. I will have to check out the claim myself. There is no harm in checking into it." Checkmate said still with a smile on his face.

"Well I still I don't like it. Well lets get the carriage ready. Would you like to ride?" Cart right asked.

"Thank you these old bones could use a little rest." The old unicorn laughed. Pausing for a moment Checkmate Angle looked at the mansion. _Good luck Ms. Wells, I hope you're going to like your second chance. Your a mother and an adventure in a semi- peaceful world. I myself enjoyed my second chance. I hope everything will go right for you and your daughter. _The old unicorn climbed into the carriage and they were both off.


	3. Chapter 3

I also make cameos from other series and I do not own the rights to them. I could not rest but to use them for laughs.

Chapter 3; The Lost And The Found

H.G could not see any light, there was only darkness. She kept moving forward, and soon she found a gloom covered cave. Traveling deeper into the cave until she ended up at the banks of a gray and black river. "The River Styx," H.G breathed with a mixture of despair and satisfaction. That's when she saw a skiff come up to the banks the captain of the boat was a skeletal figure wrapped in a long black cloak, his bony fingers clung to a long stone pole. "Waiting for me is Chron, The Ferryman Of The Dead. Fitting really, I guess my next stop is Hell." The silently they glided through the waters, in silence they moved onwards to the other side of the expansive banks. The waters swirled ebbed H.G could see the tortured souls writhing in pain just below the surface. It came into view and she knew what she saw Rodin's Gates of Hell. It was just as she saw it in the museums. Chron stopped before them, she left the boat she passed him two coins, his fee taking her to her destination.

H.G. joined the line of souls, she watched as they marched up to a throne of bone and sandstone, with an enormous black, scythe, like ax just behind it. A skeletal, figure clocked in tattered black and dark violet vestments, donned in golden rings, an amulet that hung from it's bony neck. A pointed crown sat on his skeletal head. H.G. knew that figure form ancient history, "King Menos." H.G. breathed to herself.

As a soul stood before King Menos, the somber skeletal face opened it's clenched teeth only momentarily. With a breath made of dust it boomed. "Gluttony!" It thrusted a bony finger towards the gate, and the soul was carried away by two hulking beast with bone like masks.

She watched as King Menos, leaned against his free hand. A more famine creature with a bone like mask came up to him with a basin and bottle of liquid. King Menos took the basin as the female poured the bottle's contents in to the basin. Drinking it down with a gulp he made a ragged exhale. "I'm so board!" He boomed. The next soul was presented to King Menos, he pointed his bony figure at it. "Greed!"

H.G. waited in line, she wondered what was going to happen to her when it was time. It came closer and closer she was now was afraid of what would happen to her. She had done so many bad things what was her fate? Her turn came and as his finger pointed at her, his mouth began to open.

"Sorry Kingy," A brash confident female voice call out. H.G. turned to see Daring Doo, she came up trotting to King Menos. "That soul doesn't belong with you, she has to come with me. It's not her time. So just point out the Exit and we'll be off."

King Menos exhaled and pointed a bony finger to the left of his thrown. "Thanks for the assist Kingy. Have a nice day, see'ya never." Daring Do said as she lead the way, she was dressed in a khaki jacket and pit-helmet hat.

"Listen I appreciate what you did but..."

"But nothing, Hell is a community for those who have done evil, can not and will not repent. Your not like that. You long for a chance to make up for your mistakes and the wrongs you've made. If you go to Hell there'll be no way for you to make up for what you did. You can and even have a good life in the bargain." Daring lectured her.

"I know we have a lot in common but what about your daughter she needs her mother not me!" H.G. exclaimed.

They arrived at a train station where there where two trains waiting. As she and Daring Do walked closer the train H.G. watched Daring's outfit changed into a white dress, her main was done up with a pill box hat sitting on one side of her head a purse haggling from one of her front legs. H.G. saw that Daring Do had cleaned up wearing makeup she was tastefully and subtle. She gave H.G. a smile with her painted lips. "She not my daughter..."

"Mommy, Your here!" A voice rang out through the train station as white filly came running up to Daring Do. The little filly looked like Crystal Song, she was wearing a white frilly dress.

"She's your." Daring Do finished and she lead her daughter onto one of the trains.

H.G. watched as a little tabby cat with two tails, dressed in traditional Japanese garb, smoking a long pipe walking up to her. He stopping before her, he tilted a bowler hat in her direction. "Hello Ms. Wells, Time to go back to reality. Some one's waiting." He showed her to the other train. The door opened and she walked over to the train hesitantly.

As H.G. passed through the door she head a familiar voice. "Mummy? Mummy?"

H.G. opened her eyes, _Was it a dream?_ She thought. Looking down at the little filly that was looking up at her. For a brief moment she thought she saw Christian's face. "Christina?"

"Yes, I don't know how, but I know that it's your my Mummy." The Filly stated and hugged her.

H.G. couldn't hold back her tears. "Yes, it's me. I miss you soo very much."

"I missed you too Mummy, I was so scared." Christina continued to hug her tightly.

"Christina, what's the last thing you remember, before you came here?" H.G. asked her daughter.

"Two me broke into the house, Sophie tried to stop them but they hurt me." The little filly said here large eyes starting to water. "It hurt bad I was so scared."

"And you woke up here?" H.G. questioned as she started to dry her daughters tiers. She nodded to her mother.

"There's a pony that looks like uncle Charles, but he's a lot nicer then real uncle Charles." Christina said.

"I know I've met him, he is really nice." H.G. said with a little giggle in her voice.

"Do you think this is Heaven?" Christina asked.

"No, no Christina your mummy doesn't deserve heaven she, she did..."

"But this is!" The little filly pleaded. "Because there's no bad men to hurt any one. The ponies are nicer here and now I have my mummy, why can't it be heaven?"

H.G. couldn't stop herself form tearing up, nor could she stop them from falling. "Christina, mummy lived a long time with out you. Mummy became very, very sad and tried to do something very bad. She hurt so bad, because you weren't there with her. Mummy did very bad things that could have taken other mummy way from their little girls and vice versa. Mummy tried to do something very very bad." Tears continued to fall from H.G. eye. "She didn't deserve this gift she was given."

"You were sad, vary sad, I'm here now and you don't have to be sad any more. So mummy don't cry." Christina pleaded with her.

"Mummy doesn't deserve to be with you," H.G. broke down. "Mummy doesn't deserve to be with you." She cried.

The little filly barrier her face into her mother's chest. "But you do, I need you. Mummy, I need you!" She cried into her mother.

The two cried in some what silently H.G. didn't know how to comfort her or how to face the truth of the situation. Her anger grew, as she realized how she hurt her own child, she was the worst mother on two worlds. _There was no excuse for me _She thought to herself.

"Mummy?" The filly broke the silence. H.G. looked down at her child, puzzled at what she wanted.

"Yes?"

"You said that you lived a long time. How long?" She asked in a broken voice.

H.G. thought for a moment. _No one is her to stop me?_ "Well," H.G. started hesitantly "Mummy had to move to America for her job."

"You went to live with the yanks?" She questioned.

H.G. chucked. "Yah I did, and the last year I remembered it was 2011."

"Wow that's a long time, your really old." She said in amazement.

"Yes, I saw and did a lot of amazing things and made many new friends." H. G. paused only wondering what her child would believe of her tales. She told her the wondered and horrors of the new world and the time that passed. The Filly was awe struck and sat on her mother's lap listening to all her stories. "And last thing I remember before I came here was saving my friend form a very, very bad man, but I was hurt very bad and then I woke up here. But now you must know that we all have different names. I'm Daring Doo, Yielding Doo is the one that looks like uncle Charles , and you have a new name too."

Christina' eyes seemed to shin with a strange light. "Really, those are really funny." She let out a little giggled.

"Ah, you have a name too. It's Crystal Song."

"That's really pretty, mummy do I looked pretty as a pony?"

"Well I like to think so, but I'm not a good judge because I'm your mummy." H.G. Laughed a bit.

"Yah, but I think your very beautiful mummy." Christina giggled at her.

H.G. smiled at her daughter. "Thank you Crystal Song."

"Mummy, lets live here, forget all about the bad people who hurt us and stay together."

"All right, all right," H.G. chuckled as she pulled her daughter closer to her. "We'll live here and forget all about the bad people that hurt us and be happy." H.G. smiled at her daughter as she relaxed herself. "Now let get some sleep, tomorrow is doing to be a very big day. Good nigh my Crystal Song." She hugged her beloved daughter.

"Good night mummy." She murmured with a happy smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; The Rebirth of Emily Lake

H.G. could have been in Heaven for all she knew. It had been weeks with her daughter in this new land and life. She worked at her work bench and not too fare away her daughter was at a school desk doing her home work. H.G. had finished, as well as modified for pony use, her Grappler and Tezla. She was working on her newest device, almost finished with it when a nagging feeling struck her.

She stopped only for a moment. "Crystal Song, do you need any help with your home work?"

"No Mummy, I'm fine." The little filly said with out look up form her desk.

"Mummy's still working but if you need help just ask." H.G. said with a smile.

"OK Mummy." She called back cheerily.

It was strange that she could work so well with out her fingers only hooves. They worked well, even with the sensitive equipment she had here. With the last vacuum tub she was done with the last piece. Flapping her wings slightly she hovered over to the window. A device was aiming outside. It was a gold telescope with a set of smaller views and an attached to them was a sphere shape. Sitting on a tripod, below that was a massive like an engine, with vacuum tubs and small belts, and motor. The engine was not only connected to the telescope and tripod by metal pipes and wires. On one side of the device was a large dial with a handle connected to a metal frame, the other side had a slopping tank attached to a makeshift ignition device.

H.G. lowered herself to the floor and slid under the device and attached the piece to the engine. Working effortlessly she had the component attached to the her device. Sliding out from under the device she gave a satisfactory smile at her finished work. H.G. wiped off he hooves, she turned around. Crystal Song was staring amazed at what her mother had just finished.

"What is it Mummy?" She asked.

With out turning around she answered. "I call it the Philosophoscop, it is a device that I've been thinking of for a long time and since I have some free time." She looked at her daughter with a smile. "This device is special, it can answer Cretin Philosophical Questions. When I say Cretin I mean I can't answer any of the bigger questions such as 'What's the meaning of life'. I still have to work out some, if not a lot, of the glitches and problems. I still have problems with the interface, but it will be quite a useful thing to use. Would you like to help mummy test it out?"

Crystal Song nodded. "Sure, how dose it work?"

She turned the lever on the side of the device and turned the key on the other side. "You start by selecting one of the questions on the deal, I just choose 'Trusted Teacher' now when you look through. Your question will be answered, but only you will know the answer."

"Why?"

"Because the answer is different for each pony. There is a time lage between ponies and I haven't all of the dial selections. But enough boring talk, try it out." She motioned her daughter to the device.

Crystal Song put her eye against the viewer. H.G. watched as her daughter's mouth opened wide in amazement. "Wow I can see Mr. Ferrari, but he lives in Troatinghame right now."

H.G. nodded. "That's great! That means it's working you'll see your 'Trusted Teacher' any where he is."

"Quite a useful device indeed Daring." A new voice broke into the conversation. Both H.G and her daughter turned in it's direction.

It was a beautiful white horse with a golden sun on her flank, a rainbow like main and tail, flowing white wings as well as elongated horn. She wore a golden crown necklaces and hooves capes. Her main and tail followed on it's own like it was in the breeze, her violet eyes shinned and exuded her worm and bright smile. A smile that widen and set on her and her daughter.

"Princess Celestia," H.G. breathed the memories did not do her justice. She was beautiful and certainly majestic. She could see what others see her as a goddess. "For what do I owe the pleasure of your company." H.G. bowed her daughter followed her mother's example.

"I came here to see you Daring. I here that you have quite?" She questioned.

H.G. glanced around the princess and saw Yielding cowering behind her. She stood up and looked the princess in the eyes. "Yes, my family must come first. I almost lost everything on my last mission. I have to think of my daughter."

Celestia was still smiling at her and her daughter. "I completely understand, when you are young a parent is a god. They banish the evils and monsters that frighten and pray on us, but it is these acts that teach us to deal with the real evils and monster we will have to face in our lives when they are gone." She paused and took a breath. "I am sorry for the speech, but it is my way of saying I understand."

H.G. smiled and nodded. "Thank you your majesty. But I'm sure that important to my child, I'm not a god."

"While ponies our age certainly do not see our parents that way. My parents have passed on many centuries ago. It may be true for your daughter as well, she is a bit older. She still has much to learn, but your daughter needs you just the same."

"Princess you showed your interest in my Philosophoscop, I still have some work but when I'm done and it works well I'll deliver it to you." H.G. said to her with a smile.

"Ahuitzotl has had an advantage with his machines for too long, we could use a device like this to give us an edge. Can you put 'Mortal Danger to Equestria' on your selection dial?"

"My Philosophoscop couldn't handle that, I can put a 'Mortal Danger' selection, but it would still be subjective because what is mortal danger for one pony might not be for another. Pulse, some mortal danger might not start out so dangerous for a nation but it may grow into one."

"I understand." The princess nodded.

"I know you are Royalty and the Princess of our country, but are you really a god? Do you have any children?" Crystal Song asked innocently.

The two mares looked at the little filly, Celestia smiled at Crystal Song. "While I have divinity and power similar to a god, I am not a god. Many of my subject treats me as one and I try to dissuade them form such actions. It is almost impossible to do that because, I control the sun. But I want my citizens to know that I am not like the Sun I control, but rather I would like them to think of a member of their own family.'

'And to answer you second question, Yes, I have had many children and I've had to bury many of them for a variety of different reasons, just as I had to bury many of my past loves. You see my sister and came about unseal mans. We were born during an ancient time full of chaos. A time brought about when my father an Earthbound prince, did some thing very foalish to attract my mother a unicorn princess. The chaos was caused by my father when he fell in love with my mother, but he was afraid that she would not love him back. So he tricked her into drinking a Love Potion, but it back fired and became a Love Poison. A poison, using love, a poison that brought our young nation to it's knees, ponies in turmoil and every thing falling apart. Why? Because my parents were too preoccupied with each other to care about anything else. For that reason when I and later my sister were born we were raised and taught by other ponies who carried for both us and our nation. Much later before we could take the throne, an evil creature named Discord took over our nation. But my sister and I were able take back control. Together we brought peace and harmony back to our home."

"You have a sister? Did she pass away too?"

"Yes, I have had several bothers and sisters. But I was closest to one in particular," Celestia paused and seemed to be en thought. H.G. knew that look because she wore it too many time when she lost he Christina. _So she lost some one she loved too. I can under stand that, I wonder if any one actually knows that about her._ H.G. mused to herself.

Celestia started again and gave them a smile. "That is another story for another time little one. But I guess out living the ones you love is a unexpected hazard of a long life."

"So, why do you live so long?"

"You see little filly I'm an Alicorn, a blending of the three tribes of ponies. A creature of harmony born because of chaos. We are near immortal but our children may not be, unless they too are Alicorn too."

Celestia lowered her head and she looked like she was in the same sorrowful expression. Seeing this, Crystal Song seemed to be thinking. H.G. watched her daughter start to flap her wings a bit, she float up to Celestia. She kissed her on the check. "I'm sorry, I know that if my mummy lost me she would be very sad. I couldn't even think about loosing so many I love."

"Thank you my little pony you are very kind." Celestia told her with a smile. She looked at H.G. "You are raising a fine little Filly Daring Do. But the real reason I have come to you today was not to re-enlist you but, to offer you a chance at another life. I going to reassign you to Phillyadelphia College, if I remember correctly Daring you are good with literature?"

"I'm a little rusty, I need some time to catch up." H.G. replied, scratching her head.

"You have time, it will take time to work every thing out. We can't have your filly transfer in the middle of her school year can we. I also want you to finish your Philosophoscop so that it can be put into use. But we need to give you a new name, a new identaty, because you have many enemies that could come looking for you. To protect you and every one else form potential danger. It may take me a while to set up a new name as well."

"Well I have a suggestion for a new name if your willing to entertain it." H.G. asked.

"I'm listening." Celestia inquired.

"Striving Lakely." H.G. smiled. _Now Emily Lake can have a new life too. _She thought to herself.

"Perfect name for you as well." Celestia smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; Catching Up, Rotten Attacker

It was a warm day at the café. She sipped her tea, she had already read the twelve book this day. H.G. knew she had a lot of catching up to do there was no way around it, but she needed to do this if Striving Lakely was going to be a teacher. Especially if she had to be a collage teacher part of her wanted to be teaching the younger one's the little colts and fillies like her daughter.

Still she was going to be a teacher. _No more adventures, _Part of her was sad about that but if was over written, _that could take me away from my daughter._ H.G. Thought. The literature was pretty much the same, with some differences, of course but still the same. It was still fun to read, she felt like a school girl again, so vary existing. She took a brake from literature and switched to another subject

She started to read about the history about the three tribes of ponies in the time before Celestia. The unicorns would use there magic to subject and slaughter none unicorns. One such case was Common Speaker that used his special talent of speech and his magic to turn his passionate speeches into booming commands that the unicorns must follow. While Pegasus, the more war like tribe, used there weather control abilities to reek havoc on there enemies and earth ponies alike. There was a Pegasus worrier named Typhoon. Who obliterated several islands and a colony of earthbound ponies. The earthbounds were the ones being oppressed and controlled but H.G. Thought it was odd. _I guess this place wasn't always so peaceful. The earthbound are technically more superior to the other tribes. Take a way a Pegasus' wings or a unicorns' horn they are help less, there is nothing they can do. Earth bound's magic is with in them there enhanced strength and ability to control nature._ "Perfect really, I wonder what I'd be like as an Earth bound. It would cut down on all the injuries both Daring and I suffer, Pegasus isn't the most durable." She said allowed.

She went back in to her thoughts. _That would explain why the other tribes enslaved them, most likely out of fear originally. I mean come they had to have been slaves because now way they would have willingly giving up 2/3 of their crops, like the Heart warming folklore clams. They just gazed it over the whole thing so that there would not rekindled. Still can't blame them, keeps things peaceful and it doesn't hurt Celestia took control of the sun and moon. _

She looked up from her books at all the different types ponies that were walking, working, talking and playing together. Pegasus flirting with a earthbound, a unicorn helping a Pegasus with is job and a unicorn and earthbound on a date.

"I was perfect, at lest now." She said _There is still some tribelesim going on but now a days most ponies work, live, love and help one another._ She continued to read a foot note to herself.

A strange stench reached her nostrils, it was like rotten eggs, mix with bad hasenpfeffer left to ferment inside Pet's gym bag after it was left in Artie's office over night. She covered her nose and started to look around for its source. Before she could find it.

"Geryaoohoo!" A sloshing howl reached her ears. That's when she saw a creatures about to descend on her. Before the creature's fags and claw could sink into her.

H.G. felt her body quickly raised into the air. After the creature missed it's target she was gracefully lowered to the ground and her savior dropped down by her side. H.G. lingered a bit on the royal white mare she had a look of extreme focus and killer intent. H.G. turned to looked at what attacked her. She was dumbstruck that instant. She did not understand what she was looking at, it looked like a werewolf made of sickly, white, branches and bark. Mounds of gray, leaves clung tentatively every where on it's body as black oily, ooze dripped from it's snarling grin. It's violet eyes switched between her and her partner. It roared, a creature of rage and anger. H.G. know it was a creature of fury, unbound and ever mounting rage. She knew it was, because in her past life she herself was a creatures of anger and bond fury. Right now she wished she was human again, but now she was a Pegasus her round eyes were locked on the creature before here.

H.G. dared to look over at the royal white Alicorn. "Princess, what is this thing? I've never see anything like it."

"I prayed that I would never see one like it again, I thought they were extinct. It's a fine specimen of _**Rotacus Arboreal Cains Lupus**_. Also know as a Rot wolf a sub sect of Timber wolf that stands up right and can rot anything it's claws rip or it's jaws bites."

"Oh, that is just fine." H.G. said exasperated.

"Daring, I suggest that you should just leave now this is my fight." Celestia told her.

"Sorry to disobey Princess, but this is what I use to do. This creature is putting a lot of families in danger and I can't stand by and watch!" H.G. side to her confidently to her.

"Very well Daring, but if you become a liability I will forcibly remove you."

"Understood your majesty." H.G. replied.

In a booming voice she made out her commands. "Guards, cordon off the area and evacuate all of the civilians. Leave! Now Daring and myself can handle this matter."

H.G. watched as a flurry of Pegasus and unicorn went to work clearing out and cording off the area. It took only minutes before her and Celestial alone with the Rot wolf. The two were left with the beast.

"Ordinary Timber wolves, were born through magical experiments, and have become a valid spices. Timber wolves are difficult enough to handle because they can reattach and combine when a mass of them are destroyed together. "Celestia breathed heavily, but she continued. "But unlike it's cousins, Rot wolves are monstrous, originally born of some of the most twisted, dark, magic experiments. They can never ever exists in the wild with out these experiments or any help to support it. They are more dangerous because of there rotting effect. They are so various that they can't live in a pack and they can only be alone. Mindless fighting machines, but who could have sent it? What reason? For whom and why?"

"Princess, if I can get to my carpet bag I think I have a few devise that can help us." H.G. told her.

"I will draw it's attention go to it!" Celestia yelled as she shot into the air and charged her horn with golden light.

She knew Daring Do would not have suggested this if she didn't have something up her preverbal sleeves. Her horn still glowing Celestia knew what she had to do. With a falcon dive towards the beast with a burst of magic she knocked it back as she loped upward avoiding it's slashing claws. Celestia went back into the air, with her position secured she started to charge a new spell. She let it loose and a spiraling gold spire descended on it's target. Her heart sank as the Rot wolf managed to dodged it and it quickly righted it's self back to a standing position. The Rot wolf, roared and threw it's arms forwards, it's claws erupted form it's paw like fingers.

Celestia knew that she was stuck, she was in midair after firing a spell. She was recharging no way to move. As the claws came closer to her she felt something snag her hind leg, and she was pulled to the ground, pulled to safety. She whirled around to see her savior. "Thank you Daring." She breathed.

That's when she notice a Daring was holding a device, a spool attached to a long metal barrel with an L shaped grip that hand a trigger. There was more to it but she was drawn to the length of rope that had wrapped around her leg. As it slowly unbounded and slithered back to the metal barrel. At the end of the rope was an expandable grappling hook. Celestia wanted to ask her more about what she had in her hooves but this was not the time.

H.G. knew that that Celestia was examining her grappler gun. She was not really in the mood to explain nor was she capable to do it, especially at this moment. "New invention" H.G. mentioned quickly. Celestia nodded in response.

The Rot wolf charged the two of them as they shot in to the air in different directions, Celestia went left she went right. The monster looked in both and turned towards her, opening it's mouth it fired a ball of putrefied sludge at her. With a quick double loop she managed to dodge it, before it could fire another Celestia came to her aid and fired another blast of golden energy. Snarling the Rot wolf bet it's head towards her and let loose a spray of bile. H.G. looked back and saw the bile spray hit a near by fruit cart and watched it sizzled away to nothing. _Dangerous_ H.G. thought to herself.

Desperately the duo climbed into the air. H.G. looked at the Solar Princess. "I'm assuming his projectiles and spitting are new to you as well!"

"Yes, it seems this one was quite heavily modified, but to what end I do not know." Celestia said to her.

They decided to keep themselves in the air, but they both know that couldn't be kept up. It let out another volley of slug balls at them. "Princess I have an idea, but we need to work to gather and have perfect timing as well."

"I trust you Daring, just tell me when you are ready to go!" Celestia told her.

Both descended quickly and zoomed towards the Rot wolf H.G. aimed her grappler at Celestia. Seeing this the Princess nodded, she knew what her comrade was thinking. The two were now low to the ground, only feet above the pavement. H.G. fired her grappler and Celestia caught it with her mouth with a quick loop around the Rot wolfs legs and quickly dragged it up into the air. H.G. clamped her teeth down on the rope and pulled out a Tezla. Quickly she removed the safeties and ramped up the capacitors. She squeezed the trigger and let the power build up. It started to spark and ark with electricity.

Howling with furry the dangling Rot wolf fired out it's claws at the two of them, they split up in two different directions and then quickly realigning to avoid another attack. Quickly H.G. tossed the overloading Tezla at there dangling captive. As it exploded letting loose a wave of electrical energy, there captive went limp. The two dropped him to the ground, quickly they swooped and touched down. There enemy was twitching and convulsing, as hit let out grunts and whimpers of pain.

She noticed a brand on it's inner thigh it looked like a water drop that had an compass cut out of the water droplet. _It was a water droplet wasn't it?_ H.G. thought.

Her sight was quickly obscured when by a the long white pinion feathers of the Princess. H.G. Looked up at Celestia "What was that you threw at the Rot wolf?" Celestia asked her.

"Well," H.G. started thinking as fast as she could. "It was suppose to be a defensive weapon, but I couldn't get it to work right." She lied.

"I see, what was it suppose to do?" Celestial asked.

"To knock out an opponent giving the user a chance to escape. I can't quite get the voltage right. Still too high it could kill some pony," H.G. lied again. "Though I don't think a unicorn would be effected the same as a Pegasus of an earthbound."

"Well," Celestia started hesitantly. "I do not like the idea of a new weapon, but I under stand the need for defensive verity. But it would be a bigger danger to a unicorn because it could scramble there mind for a while. I would appreciate if you would stop working on something that could be that dangerous. Though I understand why you did make such a device." Celestia conclude sternly but still with a smile.

"I understand Princess, now I guess I have to go back to my studies. I have to get ready to for my teaching position."

"I understand, but I may need you for one small task before you fully retire, I'll have Checkmate Angle give you the specifics." H.G. noticed a mischievous smile. "In exchange I'll help you study, does that sound like a good deal."

H.G. knew it was, she couldn't really turn down the offer. "All right your majesty, can I ask you some question on history?"

"Yes," Celestia chuckled a little.

"I'd like to ask about inconstancies about Heart Warming Eve?"

"I suppose that you are wondering about the Sun and Moon? As well as the inconstancies about the folklore about Heart's Warming Eve? I'll start by showing a portrait of Princess Platinum the second. The look on her face when my sister took control of the sun and moon. I still can't believe she stood still in shock that long." Celestia laughed.

H.G. turned back to see the guards start to restrain and the Rot wolf. She wonder what a creature like that was doing here. "So Daring Do, why not wait for me in my carriage. I've got a few orders I must give out before we go." Celestia broke in.

H.G. nodded. "Of course your majesty." She said with a bow and needed for the royal carriage.

Waiting for Daring Do to enter the carriage. Whirling around to the nearest guard. "Have that monster brought to my school. Tell the faculty, I want a full run down on it. All the magic weapons it has, how was it created, the type of magic use to make it the, works! Tell them to tear it a part, magic piece by magic piece! Before you do that, call the Blood family. Tell them that there, 'Black Sheep' has returned. I would pur fur that they deal with it. Judging by what happened today they may not be able too. I don't want that **FREAK!** Near Daring ever, ever again!" Celestia Snarled.

An older guard came up to her. "I know who your talking about, but shouldn't we tell Daring Do I mean he was and in a legal sense...," Celestia glared at him. The guard stopped his sentence and started to straighten himself up still in fear of her.

"I realize that, she has a connection to that **FREAK!** But I do not want her to be involved in any of this. It was, it was a nightmare dealing with what happened the first time. Now Daring has a filly to worry about. I must be going now, but consider what I said a royal order to keep it under raps, but tell her brother about this." Celestia turned around.

"It shall be handled Princess." The guard said with a salute.

Celestia walked back to her carriage with a fake smile on her face._ I will not have a repeat of that __**FREAK'S!**__ atrocities. I will not have him hurt My Little Ponies ever again!_ She thought angary to herself as she climbed into the carriage, Daring Do waiting patiently inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; The Lingering Nightmare

She was laying on the aged stone floor, she could see the blood slowly flow form her body. Her weakened eyes could see a mass of evil shadows looming over her. They came into focus and she could see them. A pried of cats, a tiger, a lion, a panther, a lynxes and a little, puffy, white, Prussian cat. They stood behind a creature was like a black and blue with equal parts baboon and gorilla. He had a broad chest and his ears were pointed like a jackal's ears, his head was more elongated but still more like a baboon. His muscular arms carried him around. He was adorn in ancient looking Aztec like jewelry and at the end of a long black tail was a grasping palm.

"Ah, Daring Do, I am truly sorry that this will be the last time we meet." The creature said with a laughed he had a thick Spanish ascent.

"Ahuitzotl..." Daring struggled to say. But her voice was fading and she could not say any more.

She watched as his hand tail grabbed the ideal that Daring Do had risked her life to get, but now it belong to the enemy. Ahuitzotl examined the his ill-gotten gain and made a wicked smile. That 's when she saw or rather noticed another figure, shadowy at first. But as she kept having the same dream night after night. To night was her braking point. The back figure kept becoming clearer until she could see him. The new figure was a pony or at lest she thought it was. A white stallion, with a short, gray-blue main and tail with green-blue eyes with thin blue wings.

To night she could see Daring's memories even clearer the stallion wasn't white, but rather the opposites of black or anti-black. His wings were not feather like but it was insect like clear-blue, elongated oval shape. He had a strange device strapped to his chest. It was brass fixture that looked like a steam engine and had hoses sticking out of it's side, that traveled to the back of his neck. This pony nodded at Ahuizotl and he gave Daring a sadden grin.

"You know, I should put you in some sort of death trap or at least make sure that you will be dead, but _WE_ don't have the time too do such things. Good by my dear."

Ahuizotl left, but this mysterious pony lingered and H.G. thought that she herd the pony say. "Good by my Love..." And walked away leaving the real Daring Do to die on the temple ground.

The late night flight was not her idea of fun but the dream she was having was giving her a problem. She knew it must have been a memory form Daring's past and now the only one that could help her was at the Royal Canterlot Vaults. Checkmate Angle, he was the only one that could tell her what she wanted to know.

She was fast and able to close the distance from her home to the Canterlot Vaults. The sky was dark and full of stars but she couldn't see the constellation. They didn't seem to match any constellation she seen before. They seemed like they were just haphazardly put in the sky with no regard for design, beauty or... well it seemed like a five year old just dabbed a lot of white paint on black paper. That is what she missed about Earth, the constellations, and the night was more like a work of art. She liked, too many other things about this world, she could get over not having a beautiful night sky to fly in.

She made it to the Canterlot Vaults in no time at all, but there was a time she thought that she brake the sound barrier. With Daring's memories she was able to navigating the Vaults and make it to Checkmate Angle's office. Standing in front of the old oak doors she was hesitant but she had to know something didn't seem right.

She knocked on the door. "Checkmate, are you in there I need to talked to you."

"Of course Ms. Do, come in." The voice called form the other side of the door.

Entering the office she found it quite quaint, much like and Victorian study. H.G. watched. As the old pony came out of a back room. He gave her a gentle smile to her and settled down at a nearby desk. "And what brings you here this fine night?"

"I been having a recurring dream but I'm not sure what it means?" H.G. told him.

"And you decided to come to me for help? Quite excellent, I'll see what I can do for you." He told her.

She nodded and began to describe her dream to him, every detail and she did not stop until she could describe the strange pony she saw in her dream. "I can't be seeing thing, How can I remember things that I never saw the first time?"

"Well before you were dyeing and you probably did not notice it at first, but you still saw them, you just did not know you did. The memory recall spell probably drummed up this memories and allows you to see them with a clarity and nothing to obscure you from thoughts. But the pony you describe...," He paused for a moment. "If I am not mistaking it sounds like a Doppleganger."

"A Dopplegagener?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes, yes, you see that there are may types of creatures that ponies can mate with and producing unusual hybrids. Mules, Zebras, Griffins, Monitors, and Dragons just to name a few."

"That's good to know, but what dose that have to do..." She started.

"Mules, Zebras are a bit more common then the others... You see the Dopplegangers are in the same category as Hippogriffs, Unitors, Ibexes and Draconequis. It takes a unique and hard to duplicate situation. For an offspring to be born" He produced a book from a small bookcase near his desk.

He opened it and pushed it towards her with a picture showing. It was a pony, insect like creature covered in a sleek black exoskeleton, with holes in it's legs. It had the same color wings and eyes, a sharp, curved horn. Small saber like fangs hung from it's mouth and a frill instead of a main. "Changeling," H.G. breathed. As she read the title above the page. "So, what does this have to do with a Doppleganger."

"Ah, you see that is a Changeling and is one half of the Doppleganger's lineage. Changelings are creatures who's lineage are born because a cursed mare. Of course she is no longer around, suppressible, and they are now a magical species all there own, but I degrees."

"A story for another time?" H.G. raised an eyebrow.

Checkmate nodded. "A Changeling is a magical creature that feeds love, they do feed on other things, but they are empowered by love. They many look like tinny alicorn, but they are not. There horns are stingers that fire bio-magical energy at there pray or enemies. There wings allow them to hover and can out perform any Pegasus when it comes to quick, tight, quarters movement. They have powerful, deceptive magic that allows them to take any form they want. They take the form of the one you love and slowly feed off it until there is nothing left. In rare occasions that love could be so powerful that consume them, you see while they are masquerading as ponies they came breed with ponies.'

'A Doppleganger takes on aspects of it's parents, but it depends. If the pony was an Earthbound then the child will have the exoskeleaton like armor, if it's a Pegasus then they will have the insect like wings and if it is a unicorn then the sharp, curved horn. A Doppleganger has some of it's Changeling parent's deceptive magic, but only enough to hide it's lineage. It can only disguise it's self as a Pegasus, for example."

"So what I saw may have been a Doppleganger, but what could that mean?" H.G. asked.

"Maybe nothing Ms. Do, but I will look into this. It may just mean there is a player that we did not know about." He dropped into a thinking position.

"The Doppleganger called me his love? What dose that mean?"

"I have not clue Ms. Do, but I hate to be a bad host..." He trailed off for a moment. "But I believe you should be getting home, don't you have to get your daughter to school in the morning?"

"I guess I do, thank you Checkmate." H.G. Chuckled as she got up to leave.

"Hold up I think that I have something that you could do with her one day. It's not too dangerous. For an advantage filly mind you, yours would be more then cable to handle any thing." Checkmate Angle laughed and passed her an old map.

H.G. unfurled and scanned the map. "The Golden Apple Orchard?"

"Yes, it's an orchard that is in one of the Princess' secret gardens. I received it from the Princess, I believe this is the excursion she talked to you about. You will help verify the map's authenticity."

"Well, I'll keep it in mind." H.G. said as she put the map in her breast coat pocket. H.G. got up for the chair and started to leave the office.

"There is no real time limit on this my dear. So feel free to think it over and use it if and when you want. Good evening Ms. Do and good hunting." Checkmate Angle called after she trotted out of the office.


End file.
